Kuradal
Kuradal is the second highest level Slayer Master, the daughter of Duradel, and the current holder and seller of the Slayer cape. She is found in the Ancient Cavern, which requires barbarian training to access. Players need at least 75 Slayer and 110 combat to obtain a slayer assignment from her. She keeps many of the monsters she assigns in a nearby dungeon. The easiest way to reach her is by using a ferocious ring, which teleports directly to Kuradal and may be obtained as a drop from any of the monsters located in her dungeon. Alternatively, she may be reached through the fairy ring network using the code . However, this fairy ring must first be repaired using 5 bittercap mushrooms. In Festival of the Dead, she revealed that she would go out at night to slay tougher and tougher creatures to surpass her father when she was a child. She also completed many preparations to bring her father and mother back together before Duradel's death. Slayer points Successfully completing a Slayer assignment confers an amount of Slayer reward points depending on how many tasks have been successfully completed in a row. After the Smoking Kills quest the amount is doubled. Completion of a task assigned by Kuradal after completing Smoking Kills will grant: *18 Slayer points for a normal task *90 for every 10th task *270 for every 50th task This means that an average of 28.8 points are earned per task in each 50-task set. Assignments Slayer Challenge Kuradal will occasionally offer a special task in place of a regular Slayer task. The player needs to accept the challenge right away, as there are no options to "swap" your task for the challenge if you talk to her after she has given you the task. The player can decline to take the special task without penalty. If the player accepts the special task, completing the task: * Earns extra Slayer experience. * Earns Slayer reward points, if the player has completed the Smoking Kills quest. * Counts as a task for the player's consecutive task count, which is used for Slayer reward points. Kuradal's special task is for the player to slay 280 volcanic creatures of the Fight Cave in place of a regular task of slaying TzHaar. Only creatures killed in the TzHaar Fight Cave and certain creatures during Brink of Extinction count for this special task. The number of Fight Cave monsters Kuradal assigns is always just enough to clear the entire Fight Cave activity once, including killing 2 waves of 4 healers during the fight with TzTok-Jad. During this task, the player is rewarded 25,000 extra Slayer experience if they kill TzTok-Jad. Killing all 280 monsters in the Fight Cave grants 50,000 Slayer experience, adding up to 76,500 Slayer experience. Task weighting The percentage chance of getting assigned a given slayer task can be calculated using the formula :: \frac{w}{S} \times 100% where w is the task's weight and S is the sum of all weights for the particular slayer master. Note that the weights of all blocked tasks, as well as tasks toggled off have to be subtracted from the sum S . Preferring a task doubles its chance of being assigned. Slayer cape Kuradal sells the Slayer Cape of Accomplishment to any player who has achieved level 99 Slayer for 99,000 coins. Previously, Duradel (or Lapalok) sold the cape. Trivia *Before her official release, she appeared randomly in various slayer locations since 3 December 2009 using an unknown teleport. She used the Stat Spy spell while saying "Hmm... you'll be coming with me." and Monster Examine while saying "Hmm, interesting ..." She was spotted at the aberrant spectres, abyssal demons, bloodveld, blue dragons, dagannoth, dark beasts, gargoyles, green dragons, hellhounds, steel dragons and greater demons. *Some of the Slayer monsters in Kuradal's Dungeon periodically try to leave, but she kills them in a single hit. When speaking with her through NPC Contact, she may end the call prematurely with "Hold on, something's just come out of the dungeon. Call me back in a second, I've got to go!" *Unlike other Slayer Masters, Kuradal says "Hello" instead of "'Ello", although when contacted by NPC Contact she will say "'Ello". However, she addresses players with 99 Slayer with "Heya". *When talking to Kuradal after The Ritual of the Mahjarrat, she admits she was at the fight against the Mahjarrat's minions but she chased one of the Mahjarrat inside the cave in which the Stone of Jas stood in the quest. Inside the cave, she killed a couple hundred glacors, but she remains upset that she wasn't able to kill Lucien herself. She is seen crying over Lucien's body in the final cutscene. *After Ritual of the Mahjarrat, Kuradal also mentions that she may attempt to capture a few Dragonkin for Slayer training. *During Father Joakim's commemorative event for her father Duradel, Kuradal remarks that she "would have loved to get mother and father back together again" and had "made all the preparations" but never got the chance; it is as yet unknown who her mother was. She also remarked that as a child she and her father would compete to see who could slay more monsters, with her being determined to surpass him. nl:Kuradal fi:Kuradal Category:NPC Contact characters